Voyage
The voyage to Nuuma is anything but pleasant - the Spider Riders are disorganized, getting seasick, the food is disgusting, and everyone is lazy. Hunter's efforts to put everything in order are in vain and things only get worse when they find they have to somehow cross a channel of lava. 'Full Recap' When the Spider Riders set out on their voyage to Nuuma in Quint's Ship, Hunter finds them all ill prepared for life at sea. Igneous's quarters are disorganized, Corona's food is as terrible as ever. Magma discovers his seasickness and Prince Lumen's laziness runs rampant. Hunter takes it upon himself to whip everything into shape by doing everyone else's chores and appears to succeed at first. But by the next day his friends manage to make a mess of things again. Back in Fuushuwa, Grasshop gets caught by a bunch of angry people who unanimously deicide to blame him for the damage caused to the town by Buguese and Beerain. Before they have a chance to harm him, Princess Sparkle appears and requests they leave him alone. Grasshop is moved by her act of kindness and follows her to the docks. There they learn from Quint that there are no more ships available to make the journey to Nuuma. Sparkle is disheartened but Grasshop offers to get her to Nuuma by another means, while secretly plotting to use her as a means to get to Hunter's Oracle Keys. Meanwhile, Hunter is disheartened at first but Shadow manages to talk him back to his old self. But just as Hunter boldly braces himself for more work, he and the others find a new challenge waiting for them, a fiery channel of lava. After making one attempt go through and sustaining serious damage to the ship, the others want to return home or find a detour. But Hunter is determined to get to the people of Nuuma as soon as possible. Hunter's drive inspires the Spider Riders to rise above it all and they all work together in order to make the sail large enough for them to use as a means of flying over the lava straits. Hunter even uses the power Oracle Keys to give the ship enough thrust to get into the air and past the lava. Back in Fuushuwa, Grasshop shows off his newly constructed flying machine to Sparkle and Hotarla. Together the three set off after Hunter and the Spider Riders. Featured Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Hotarla *Grasshop *Quint Quotes *"Look at all the damage you caused!" "A little paint and it will look as good as new, I promise!" :—The people of the port town Fuushuwa pin the blame for all the damage done by Buguese on Grasshop. And Grasshop isn't doing himself any favors. *"Ha ha, if I stick with the princess she'll lead me right to Hunter. And wherever Hunter is the Oracle Keys will be. And wherever the Oracle Keys will be, eh where was I?"- Grasshop schemes, and loses his train of thought. *"Remember the people of Nuuma are counting on us to save them!" "If our ship burns at sea no one will be saved!" "Okay okay, just give me a little more time to figure out a solution. While I do that, why don't you clean up your room?" "What was that?!" :—While Hunter and Igneous argue whether to find a detour to Nuuma, Hunter makes a jab about Igneous inability to keep his room tidy. *"Let's go! Come on Grasshop!" "Fine, let's go. I'll do all the driving." :—'Grasshop' tries to explain how his home made flying machine, the "Dragon Flyer" works. While Sparkle and Hotarla are more interested in a demonstration. Trivia * This episode marks the beginning of the alliance between Grasshop and the Spider Riders, started by Sparkle's saving the Invectid from an angry mob. * Quint mentions that there are no other ships available in Fuushuwa capable of making the journey to Nuuma. This seems odd do to the fact that Fuushuwa is supposed to be the largest fishing village in all of Arachna and should therefore have a large amount of many different kinds of fishing vessels. Category:Episodes